Colcha Bunker
The Colcha Bunker was a name for a highly fortified home belonging to the Colcha Family, on the planet of Yinchorr. In addition to being primarily underground, the structure had several other defenses, including Turbolaser and Laser Cannon Turrets, and a special version of Agrinium plated Ablative Hull Armor, Dragon Mail and Emergency Response Shielding. Layout Ground Floor One Main Entry Hall This was the main entrance hall, a room with minimal space for little else than the Security/Maintenance Terminal and Thermostat for the Bunker's Internal Temperature Control System. Both of these were secured by biometrics, and configured to only accept the bio signs of a select few individuals with proper clearance. Ground Floor Two Meeting Room This floor was the location of the main meeting room, which had a round table with a holoprojector and a few of the first prototype versions of ''Templar''-type Command Chairs around it. The structure of the room was primarily round, surrounded by large stained glass windows. Lounge On the left and right sides of the structure were the lounge areas, which had various things to do at them, including Sabaacc and Dejarik Holochess Tables, and comfortable seating. Meditation Room The meditation room, located on the right side of the structure, was a small room equal in size to the lounge, with a few cushions on the floor. It also had Meditation Crystals in the center of the room, to help with the meditation process. The daylight from the overhead skylights were kept dim, as they were tinted, and the room was lit by torches and candlelight. Basement Floor One Cantina This was a fully operational cantina, operated primarily by bartender and waiter droids, and had instruments for a live band to use, as well as Speakers that not only projected the sound of the live band, but also projected the sound of a recording, should a live band not be present. Command Center/Library Archives The Command Center, was a state of the art room with access to all of the Bunker's Systems, and also featured a communications system rivaling the one in the old Jedi Temple. There was also a library that possessed a few books of interest. The features of this room were unable to be accessed by all but a select few people. Secret Vault Located behind a typical bookcase in the library, was Kev-Mas' secret Vault, where, up until 128 ABY, was the location of his Holocron and Greatsaber. Kev-Mas Colcha's Office/Quarters This room off limits to all but a select few people, and possessed Kev-Mas' personal living space and office. It included a large holonet viewscreen, a large, king sized bed, and a computer terminal, and was decorated with various knick-knacks that Kev-Mas collected on his travels. Kev-Mas' Private Refresher Room This room was used by Kev-Mas, as his private refresher. No need to go into further detail. Basement Floor Two Guest Quarters The Guest Quarters, were spartan bedchambers with 4 decently sized beds. Guest Refresher Room This room was a public refresher room, for use by the Guests to the Colcha Bunker. Basement Floor Three Sparring Arena This was a fully featured Sparring Arena, complete with Spectator Seats, and side rooms for the two competitors to prepare, and one for storing Training Remotes and Droids. Category:Colcha Family Category:Bunkers Category:Articles by Kev-Mas Colcha